


Wrapping Up Lunch

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take a long lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Up Lunch

**Title:** Wrapping Up Lunch  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** The boys take a long lunch.  
 **Word Count:** 275  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance, erotica.  
 **Warnings:** Silliness  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Wrapping and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's Advent prompt: [picture of two men in bed.](http://www.outandabouttravel.com.au/image.php?type=C&id=3)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Wrapping up Lunch

~

Draco moaned as Harry bent to his task, thrusting in and out of him with abandon. Draco loved a fierce fucking over lunch; there was just something about the two of them slipping out of their offices, Flooing home and jumping into bed that made the whole experience even hotter.

“Harder,” Draco gasped, and Harry complied, shaking the bed with his firm movements. When Harry’s hand slipped around to pull Draco’s cock in time with his thrusts, Draco came with a cry, Harry following moments later with his own hoarse shout as he emptied into Draco.

“Brilliant,” Draco sighed.

Harry slipped out of him, and a second later Draco felt the tingle of a Cleaning Charm wash over him.

“I could stay here all afternoon,” Harry whispered once he had pulled the covers over them and was snuggling face to face with Draco.

“Why can’t you?” Draco yawned. “Just fire call your secretary and tell her something unexpected came up.” He grinned. “After all, something definitely _came up_.”

Harry groaned. “Prat. I can’t. She always knows when I’m lying,” he whinged. “She scares me.”

“It wouldn’t be lying, though.” Draco pursed his lips. “I know, why don’t _I_ Floo your secretary to make your excuses and _you_ can Floo mine to do the same? That way neither of us really has to lie.”

“How do you figure that?” Harry asked.

“We’ll just say we had some gift unwrapping to do.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Gift _un_ wrapping?”

Draco grinned. “Yes. After all, I unwrapped you and you unwrapped me, right?”

~


End file.
